The Pop Factory
Hahie's Note: I have 2 rules. This is fanon and do not vandalize this page. -Hahie Note: This project is discontinued and outdated! I am working on the Korean version of The BOX! The Pop Factory (Hangul: 팝 팩토리 RR: Pab Paegtoli), also known as TPF, is a South Korean TV Channel owned by The Pop Factory South Korea. The Pop Factory was launched on 1st July 1992 originally as a channel only for tweens and teens, on 1994, the channel started broadcasting 24 hours and the channel is designed more for a kids audience. The channel is the most popular kids and teens channel, beating Tooniverse. History The Pop Factory was launched in 1st July 1992 aimed at a tween and teen demographic, starting in 1994, it is aimed at kids, tweens and teens. The Pop Factory mainly broadcasts music, and shows for kids, tweens and kids aimed at girls and boys. The Pop Factory went 24 hours in 1994 starting from 2nd November 1994. The Pop Factory mainly broadcasts shows from Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickleodeon and other production companies, such as Nelvana, YTV, Teletoon and more. The Pop Factory mainly broadcasts live-action shows, as well as cartoon and music shows. The Pop Factory hosts a variety show named Pop It!. The Pop Factory also owns a news program named Pop News. In 1995, The Pop Factory announced that an annual event named The Pop Factory Music Festival. It is held annually in June to August, depends what The Pop Factory say. The latest festival was held in August, 2019. In 2000, The Pop Factory signed a deal with Nickelodeon to broadcasts its shows. Spongebob Squarepants started broadcasted on The Pop Factory on late 2000. Until SBS became the official partener of Viacom, The Pop Factory broadcasted Nickelodeon shows until 2012. The Pop Factory also signed a deal with Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, YTV, Teletoon and more to broadcasts its shows. Since 2019, The Pop Factory broadcasts rarely cartoons and live-action shows, which means The Pop Factory is a music channel from now on. The Pop Factory has stopped broadcasting Nickelodeon shows in 2012, Cartoon Network shows in 2013 and Disney Channel shows in 2014, while some of them from Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney Channel are still broadcasted along with other animation companies until 2019. In 2002, The Pop Factory launched its sister channel, The Pop Factory +. It was closed in 2006 and it was replaced by The Pop Factory HD. The Pop Factory HD was closed in 2013 since The Pop Factory started broadcasting in HD in late 2012. Since 2019, The Pop Factory is a general interest channel, as said by a VJ in Pop It!. Controversies Death of CEO, Kim Sung Hyun On April 1st 2006, the CEO of The Pop Factory, Kim Sung Hyun was founded dead at his apartament at Mapo-gu, Seoul, South Korea due of sucide by hanging. His funeral was held privately on 2nd and 3rd April 2006. A new CEO, Lee Tae Hyun was appointed following Sunghyun's death on May 2006, a month later. KBS's fine of The Pop Factory In 2007, KBS fined The Pop Factory with $50 million for broadcasting illegally music videos without a license, which means The Pop Factory sued KBS (Korean Broadcasting System). The Pop Factory was ready to fill bankruptcy after KBS fined The Pop Factory with $50 million. The Pop Factory later signed a deal with Warner Music Group, Universal Music Group, Sony Music Group, Edel & more music companies to broadcast music videos. Protests aganist The Pop Factory In 2011, protests were made aganist The Pop Factory, which means The Pop Factory did a mistake during commercial breaks, later, companies, such as JYP, YG, SM, DSP, Cube & other companies boycotted their artists for a half time at protests, which means The Pop Factory might have done to do bankruptcy once again. Later, on a episode of Pop It!, Alexandra said that The Pop Factory had a problem due of protests, which means TPF @ Night hasn't broadcasted, along with a episode of Korea's Got Talent. Sheffield Korea also boycotted Scooter & MYGIRLS during protests. OTV In 2016, Dan Diaconescu came to South Korea to launch OTV, after the failure in Romania, and even in Italy. TPF later reported about OTV in South Korea that it is a ilegal channel, as said by a presenter in Pop News. On-air Bumpers The Pop Factory were mainly designed by The Moving Picture Company, Sky Creative & Jon Yeo (who created Sky idents in 2008). At the time when The Pop Factory goes on a commercial break, the bumpers appear. The soundtrack is more like a EDM genre, as said by Alexandra Kim of MYGIRLS, a VJ, during a episode in Pop It!. Programming *''Main article: List of programs broadcast by The Pop Factory'' The Pop Factory mainly broadcasts music, music shows, variety shows, live-action shows and cartoons targeted for kids, teens and tweens. However, due to a competition with KBS, The Pop Factory sued KBS with $50 million and a lot of programs does not broadcast anymore. VJs Current *Kim Nahye (2009-present) *Kwon Hyewoo (2013-present) *Kim Sejeong (2018-present) *Kang Daniel (2019-present) Former *Alexandra Kim (1999-2018; deceased) *Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon) (2008-2015) *Choi Seunghyun (T.O.P) (2008-2015) Subsidaries Decode Korea Name licensed from WildBrain (formerly DHX Media) for Decode Entertainment. It mainly produces cartoons and even live-action shows. Decode Entertainment on Canada went defunct and Decode Korea is still operating. On the end of the show, it is read: © (YEAR) Decode Korea, a subsidary of The Pop Factory. Shows produced by Decode Korea *MYGIRLS in Action! (2006-2009; with Fremantle South Korea, MegaStar Entertainment & Sheffield Korea) *Nothing Like U (2011-2017; with Family Canada; because the show has also broadcasted on Family Canada) *Hope World (2018-present; with Big Hit Entertainment & Fremantle South Korea) Related services High Definition After the closure of The Pop Factory +, The Pop Factory launched a HD simulcast to broadcast as 1080p in HD TV boxes. The HD simulcast of The Pop Factory closed on 2013 following The Pop Factory started broadcasted in HD back at late 2012. Availability From now on, The Pop Factory is only available on South Korea. Trivia *TPF techincally launched in 1991 as a block in MBC, but it was removed in 1992 since TPF has broadcasted as a channel instead of a programming block. Gallery Logos TPF1992.jpg|1992-2003 TPF2003.jpg|2003-2009 ThePopFactoryLogo.png|2009-present Category:Fake TV Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Fan Made TV Channels Category:Music TV Channels Category:The Pop Factory Category:South Korea Category:Discontinued Category:Outdated